


6x13: Here's to Us

by nightbirdrises



Series: S6 Reaction Drabbles [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the opening of <i>Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?</i> finds Kurt and Blaine ready to take this new step forward, together. Little do they know, they're about to take an even bigger step, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x13: Here's to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of a four-part reaction fic on [tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/115141236046).

“Oh my god.”

“Hm?”

“I can’t believe tomorrow is our opening night.”

“I think we’re ready for it,” Blaine says as he moves around the kitchen table to reach his husband, who’s staring at their copy of the playbill that will be handed out at  _Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf?_  starting tomorrow night. “It’s okay if you’re nervous. I am, too. There’s so much buzz about it already.”

“It’s not that,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I mean, I  _am_  nervous, but in a good way. I don’t know, it just seems bizarre that this is happening already. It feels like we just started collaborating with that team yesterday.”

“We did,” Blaine says seriously. Kurt looks at him, confused. “No, really. We’re just so amazing together that we can do a whole project in twenty-four hours.”

“Hey, you had me doubting my memory,” Kurt says with a laugh. He sets the playbill down and stands up straight to give Blaine a peck on the nose. “Do you think it’s weird that we’re doing a show about a horrible marriage?”

“I asked you the same thing when we started, and you said no, because we both love a good challenge and that it will be good for the community to show that, despite the subtext of the original play, we can have a loving relationship regardless of what we’re doing onstage.” Blaine takes his hands and gives them a squeeze. “If you’re having second thoughts, though, that’s okay.”

“No second thoughts, just general thinking,” Kurt says. He draws Blaine to their living room and settles on the couch with him, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “Our characters are in such a negative environment, it gets a little heavy sometimes.”

“We have our routine,” Blaine says softly, reminding him of the post-rehearsal habit they’ve consciously developed - it mainly involves quiet, gentle closeness, which occasionally leads to some of the most loving sex they’ve ever had (which is saying something), although it doesn’t always need to go in that direction. It helps them both to break out of the environment of their characters and remind each other that  _this_  marriage, the one full of love and trust, is real.

“I know.” Kurt lets Blaine turn him sideways on the couch and start massaging his shoulders. “I’m just being silly.”

“Sweetheart, it’s never silly. It’s how you feel.”

The conversation melts away to easy silence, Kurt’s thoughts a pleasant buzz of excitement for the show’s opening no longer quieted by the subject he’s expected to act out onstage. The massage, helping to ease whatever tension has built up over the past week of preparations for opening night, is just approaching sensual territory when Blaine’s phone rings, loudly proclaiming that  _something’s coming, something good_.

“Once a Tony, always a Tony,” Kurt says, pretending to be annoyed when Blaine gets up in a hurry to get his phone from the kitchen. 

“It’s my Maria,” Blaine says with a wink as he returns, setting the phone on the coffee table before he sits back down next to Kurt, who watches the phone with interest. “Hi Rachel, what’s up?”

“Blaine! Hi!” Kurt looks at Blaine; Rachel sounds breathless, as if she’s been running. “Is Kurt there?”

“I’m here, Rach,” Kurt says. “Are you okay?”

“Who’s the most amazing best friend in the world?” Rachel asks, ignoring Kurt’s question.

“Uh… I’m assuming the correct answer is you,” Kurt says uncertainly. He feels Blaine’s hand on his shoulder, his grip tight. “What?” he asks quietly, but Blaine shakes his head, his lips pressed together. “Rachel, can you please tell us what’s going on?”

“I’m pregnant,” Rachel bursts out. Kurt freezes.

“Are you serious?” Blaine asks, leaning close to the phone as if getting closer will help him determine whether or not she’s messing with them. Kurt covers his mouth, speechless. “You… it worked?”

“I wanted to tell you in person, but I just couldn’t wait. Let me in?” The question is followed by a knock at the door, startling them both. Kurt gets up first and goes to open it, Blaine close behind. On the other side of the door is a smiling Rachel Berry with a bottle of champagne, who steps inside and announces, “You’re going to be dads.”

Thankfully, Rachel has the sense to put the bottle down on the coffee table before Kurt and Blaine rush in to hug her at the same time. Kurt thinks they might be squeezing her between them, but she doesn’t seem to mind as she laughs.

“Did you run all the way here?” Blaine asks, his voice muffled in Rachel’s hair.

“Power-walked,” she says. Kurt pulls out of the hug but keeps a hand on Rachel’s shoulder when he picks up the bottle of champagne, as if simply touching her will bring him closer to the baby.  _Their_  baby. “That’s for you boys.”

“You’re still okay with this?” Kurt asks, looking at Rachel seriously. “You know this makes the due date fall close to the Tonys.”

“We’ve talked about this,” Rachel says, rolling her eyes. “I don’t care. What are the odds of my water breaking on the stage, anyway?”

“Knowing us, those odds are pretty good,” Blaine says; he takes the champagne from Kurt and heads to the kitchen, probably to find some glasses to pour it in.

“It doesn’t matter.” Rachel grabs Kurt’s hand with both of hers and smiles. “This is for both of you, not me.”

“So you say, but you know this means that we’re all going to dote on you for nine months,” Kurt says, an eyebrow raised, but he can’t keep a straight face for longer than a few seconds before he’s smiling again. “I-I can’t believe this is happening. It’s really happening.”

“Oh, don’t you cry on me, Kurt,” Rachel says, holding his face between her hands. He chokes out a watery laugh. “If you cry, then I’ll cry, and if Blaine sees us both crying he’ll start too.”

“Start what?” Blaine says cheerfully, returning with three half-full champagne flutes in hand. “I got sparkling pear juice for Aunt Rachel.”

“ _Damn it_ ,” Kurt squeaks out, finally breaking down into tears. Rachel follows suit not a moment later, and it’s so uncommon these days for her to cry when she’s not singing that Blaine stares at the both of them, his jaw slack, until he swallows hard and Kurt sees the first tear at the corner of his eye.

“Stop staring and get over here,” Rachel manages to say, sitting heavily on the couch and dragging Kurt with her. Blaine carefully places the champagne flutes on the coffee table and sits on her other side - he’s still staring, but his focus is now on Rachel’s stomach.

“Can I…” Blaine starts, his hand hovering, unsure. Rachel sniffs, smiles through her tears as she nods.

“Go ahead.”

Blaine places his palm flat on Rachel’s stomach, which looks no different than it ever has before, except now all three of them know there’s something more to it now. Over the course of the next nine months, a baby is going to grow in there. Kurt puts his hand on top of Blaine’s and laces their fingers together.

They’re going to be fathers.

He needs to call his dad and tell him he’s going to have a grandchild.

Somehow they have to rein in their excitement tomorrow night because everything that’s happening now is practically the exact opposite of what happens to their characters.

It’s all so much to take in (but so  _wonderful_  at the same time) that Kurt finds himself calming down, entering a state of blissful peace in this room with two of the people he loves most in this world.

Well, not exactly two anymore.

“Hey. You doing okay?” Blaine asks over Rachel, who looks at him with concern. “You look like you’re spacing out.”

Kurt nods. “I’m…  _so_  okay, god.” He kisses Rachel’s cheek. “Thank you so much, sweetie. I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am right now.”

“Me too,” Blaine says, kissing her other cheek. “Consider us your personal servants for the next nine months. We’ll buy all your maternity clothes, healthy prenatal supplements, whatever you need.”

“Oh, boys.” Rachel puts her arms around them, holding them close. “You’re going to be amazing dads, I just know it. This baby is going to have a supportive extended family, too. Uncle Jesse, Aunt Brittany, Uncle Sam—”

“He already has a patriotic top hat,” Blaine mutters. “He thinks we mean the other Uncle Sam.”

“I’m sure everyone will pitch in if needed,” she continues. “We’re a family.”

Family.

After Rachel leaves with Jesse, who’d arrived a few minutes later with yet another bottle of champagne (”This is for tomorrow night!”), Kurt all but collapses face-first on the bed. “Pinch me, Blaine.”

Blaine pinches his butt.

“Ow.”

“You’re not dreaming, Kurt,” Blaine says, kneeling next to him. “This is it. We’re going to be parents.”

“We’re also going to be in the public eye for this show. Do you think we can do all of this at once? It won’t stress us out too much?”

“Hey, we know how to melt our stress away,” Blaine hums, nudging at Kurt until he rolls over. He spoons up at Kurt’s side, his nose brushing his husband’s shoulder. “This is exciting. I don’t mean to quote  _High School Musical_ , but it’s all the start of something new, isn’t it?”

“It’s the next step,” Kurt agrees. “I’m glad I get to share it with you. The show, fatherhood, marriage, all of it. My whole life, too.”

“ _For I can’t help falling in love with you_ ,” Blaine murmurs, placing a soft kiss just under Kurt’s ear. “I feel like I’m ready to take on the world as long as you’re with me.”

“Ditto.” Kurt smiles, then yawns. “Oh, I suppose we have to rest up for opening night.”

“Mhm. I love you so much.” A kiss, then, “Here’s to new beginnings.”

“To whatever’s around the corner. Good or bad.”

“But most importantly, to us.”

Kurt kisses back, floating in a pleasant haze of contentment, of hope, and of love. “To us.”


End file.
